Things that are Strange
by musicalocelot
Summary: "Rose, we were in the time vortex. We're not anymore. Something pulled us out. Something that shouldn't be able to..." The TARDIS lands on an unknown planet, filled with unknown horrors that The Doctor and Rose will have to face if they wish to make it out alive. (Gore warning. Rating my rise. This is my first attempt at Doctor Who.)
1. What's Happening?

**(A/N Okay, this is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fic. Just to let you know, I am an American, born and raised, so don't expect me to be perfect as I try to portray British people. I know some things from reading and watching British stuff,(Doctor Who) but I probably won't get it perfect. If I mess something up, please tell me in a review or PM. **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is copyright BBC. I do not own it and I'm not claiming to by writing this story. I do own the story line though so BACK OFF! XD. **

**Oh, and just a warning, there will be some gory scenes. This doesn't have a 'Horror' rating for no reason. This chapter is safe, but I can't say the same for future chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and that it's not total rubbish XD. If it is though, tell me. So here's chapter 1 comin at cha..)**

**Things That are Strange...**

**What's Happening?...**

Two full moons, peeking through the leaves, lit up the forest in the dead of the night. All was quiet and still, the only sounds being the soft chirping of apple sized bugs, the croaking of Gonakees Frogs, and the hooting of a strange looking, purple bird perched on a nearby branch.

That was when a spear cut threw the night, landing on the ground and scaring away the bird. Suddenly, two people (a tall, lanky man in a long overcoat who was holding tightly to the hand of a young blond woman) tore through the forest at record-breaking speeds as they ran for dear life. Several green men, wearing loincloths and wielding strange looking spears and bows, chased after them, yelling battle cries as they went.

An arrow whizzed right past the woman's head, embedding itself in a nearby tree and causing her to yelp. The lanky man tugged at her hand, pulling her onward as they booked it toward a small blue box that didn't fit in well with it's very green and purple surroundings.

The man searched one of his pockets, pulling out a key just as they approached the door. He quickly shoved it into the key hole and pushed the door open, pulling him and his companion inside and swiftly shutting it just as the men reached them. He locked the door behind him.

The two looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing, overpowering the sound of the angry warriors pounding on their door.. They couldn't help it. They just laughed, clutching their stomachs and bending over in their mirth.

"Doctor, d-did you see how c-close tha' arrow c-came to my f-face?" The girl stuttered through her giggling fits.

"Who knew that hugging was an offense to the Gonakees race of old? They should put up a sign or something!" He said back with a face-splitting smile, only making them laugh harder.

"Why are we laughing?!" The blond exclaimed, still doing just that.

"Because it's fun Rose!" The man answered, running up to the console in the middle of the room and pressing all sorts of different buttons and pulling lots of levers. He even went as far as to pull out a hammer and beat the middle column, all the while smiling manically. The time rotor started to move as a wheezing sound was heard. Soon, the pounding on the doors came to an abrupt stop.

"I bet those Gonakees think they've gone right mad about now." The girl, also known as Rose Tyler, commented with her trademark tongue-in-tooth smile.

"Oh yes. We'll probably go down in some legend. Us and our crazy blue box!" The Doctor exclaimed, spinning and throwing his hands up as he flipped one final switch that would send them into the time vortex.

Rose walked up to the jump-seat and sat down, catching her breath. They had been running for the last ten minutes, and that was after they had climbed out of a gorge. She ran her fingers through her hair, groaning when she found a stick tangled in it. She pulled, trying to get it out, but it wouldn't budge. She trying tugging again, harder this time, but hissed when all she accomplished was pulling her own hair.

"You alright there?" The Doctor called from the other side of the console. He was giving her that look. The one he always gave her when he was worried. All she had to do was stub her toe and there he was, asking her if she was okay.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Jus' got a stick stuck in my hair." The blond said as she tried to loosen the offending twig.

"Here, let me help you." He said, bounding over. She tried to bat his hands away, telling him that she was fine, but he just wouldn't listen. So, sitting back in her seat, Rose sighed and let him work on her hair.

"How did you get this so stuck? Was it while we were climbing up that hill?" The Doctor asked. Rose scoffed at this.

"Hill? You call tha' a hill? That was a bloody cli-OW!" Rose jumped at the painful tug that had interrupted her.

"Got it!" The Doctor exclaimed victoriously, waving the twig around and smiling ear to ear. The girl rubbed her head and gave him a forced smile.

"Thanks." She said.

He was about to reply when the TARDIS began to shake violently. Rose flew out of the jump-seat and onto the floor with a yelp of surprise. Looking up, she saw the The Doctor using a rail to keep himself on his feet.

"What's happening!?" Rose yelled over the noise. The TARDIS made another jolt, throwing her into the base of the consul. "That's gonna leave a bruise." She grumbled under her breath.

As soon as The Doctor was on his feet, he ran for the console. Rose pulled herself up and held on tight as their ship was tossed about.

"What's happening?" Rose repeated. The Doctor looked at her for a moment, panic clear on his face. This was enough to get her very worried. This couldn't be good.

Instead of answering her, he ran around pressing buttons frantically, checking the monitor every few seconds. He pulled down two levers and pressed another big button with his foot at the same time. With one last jolt, they came to a stop.

"Now will you tell me what just happened?" Rose asked, still holding onto the console just in case they went for another roller coaster ride.

"Something that shouldn't have." Was all the Doctor said. Rose rolled her eyes at his lack of description.

"As in..."

The Doctor walked up to her.

"Rose, we were in the time vortex. We're not anymore. Something pulled us out. Something that shouldn't be able to. It was, quite impossibly, crashing through the vortex. And then it-"

"Hit us?" Rose guessed. "And pulled us with it?"

"Exactly! You're getting smart." He praised, bopping her on the nose and bringing a grin to her face.

The Doctor took her hand and started dragging her to the door.

"Let's find out where we are shall we?"

**(A/N And that's a wrap! Follow, favorite, review! Or whatever. Till next time...)**


	2. Planes

**(Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me. It belongs to BBC and all those people. **

**Here's chapter 2 comin at cha...)**

**Things That are Strange...**

**Planes...**

The first thing she noticed was the thick, black smoke. It was everywhere, blocking her vision and causing her to break out in a coughing fit. She felt someone tugging her away and soon she was clear of the black cloud.

Rose got down on her knees as she coughed until her throat started to feel sore. She felt a hand patting her back. She could hear The Doctor coughing too, but he wasn't having nearly as rough a time as she was.

Once Rose had calmed down, The Doctor helped her to her feet. The wind must have changed direction, because now the smoke was going a different way.

"What was that?" Rose asked. Looking around, she took in the area they were in. The ground was barren and rocky, no grass or plant life anywhere in sight. Just a lot of stone in different shades of dark purple, dark blue, and black. They seemed to be in some sort of valley in the middle of five tall mountains that looked more like huge, jagged rocks reaching into the gray, storm-threatening sky.

A few yards away, only making the scene even more ominous, sat four crashed planes. A fifth one was sticking out the side of one of the mountains. Black smoke billowed from the fires that still dotted the wreckage. If Rose didn't know any better, she would say they looked like old war planes.

It was only seconds before The Doctor took off toward the wreckage, his pink and yellow human not far behind. As they got ever closer, Rose could make out a white star in the middle of a blue circle on the wing of one plane, and the number '28' on the tail of another.

They had to dodge bits of debris laying around (some of it on fire.) to get to the closest plane. Once they were there, The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning it.

Rose walked up to the front of the plane. It's nose was destroyed, bits and pieces of it everywhere. The cockpit was too high up for her to see inside, so she began to climb on top of the plane. Once she got to the broken window of the cockpit, she stopped and looked inside.

"Hello?" She called, hoping to find survivors. The inside of the plane was littered with broken glass and scattered instruments. _Maybe I should go in? _Rose thought to herself.

She looked down toward The Doctor, who had already started for another nearby plane. He hadn't even noticed she wasn't with him. She was about to call out to him, but stopped herself. She could handle this on her own.

With one more wary glance in The Doctor's direction, She jumped down onto the pilots seat.

OoOoOoOoO

The Doctor was making his way to the next plane, mulling over the situation in his head. Thunder rumbled around him as a light drizzle began to fall.

This couldn't be possible. Everything about this was wrong. He had known from the moment he stepped out of the TARDIS that this was an alien planet. The ground and the air felt, smelled, and tasted different from earth. Yet here they were, five mid-1940s American bombers, crashed in the valley. And he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew just what planes these were.

Theories and ideas started to sprout in his head as he scanned the plane he had just approached, getting the same readings from this one that he had from the other. He had to get to the TARDIS.

That's when he noticed something. Rose wasn't with him. He had been so preoccupied with his own musings that he hadn't even realized she wasn't there. _Will she ever learn not to wander off? _

"Rose? Rose, where are you?" He called as he swept the area with his eyes, searching for his lost friend. It didn't take long for his answer to come in the form of a terrified scream, causing his hearts to drop into his stomach.

"Rose!" The time lord yelled. He took off in the direction of the plane he had just left.

OoOoOoOoO

Rose winced, pulling a piece of broken glass out of her hand, and climbed over the pilots seat and onto the one behind it. It was dark and shadowy inside the plane. Oddly dark. Getting out of the seat, she journeyed further into the aircraft, going down a set of stairs. She heard the tell-tale patter-patter of rain above her head and shivered at a chilling breeze. It only got darker as she ventured on.

To her left was what looked like a door. Or at least, what used to be a door. Now it was just a ragged flap of metal hanging by one hinge and flapping in the wind. At first glance, Rose figured it had happened when the plane crashed, but then she noticed something on the door that looked oddly like claw marks. _Wait, claw marks? _

Rose started toward the door to get a better look when her foot slipped on something and she tripped, letting out a surprised squeak as she landed on something soft and wet. Groaning, she lifted herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes. And then she screamed.

Lying beneath her was a body. A bloody, torn up body, staring up at her with empty, unseeing eyes. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't tear her eyes away even though the scene before her horrified her. She was frozen, unable to do anything but stare at the gory mess of what used to be a mans face.

Blood was polled around the body, probably what she had tripped on. That same blood was still seeping out from his wounds, soaking her clothes, her hands; leaving it's stain. A stain that was also rooted in her mind.

That's when she felt two strong hands pulling her up. Two strong arms wrapping around her, rocking her side to side. She could hear a voice in the background, but couldn't quiet make out what it was saying. Then she came back into focus.

"-you alright? Rose, Rose can you hear me?" The familiar voice of The Doctor asked, worry laced in his tone. She looked up at him, hazel eyes meeting chocolate.

"Y-yeah." She squeaked, nodding her head. She suddenly noticed that she was leaning into his chest, sobs wracking her body. There was a wet patch on his suit that she was pretty sure was caused by her tears. Embarrassed and a bit self conscious, she pulled back out of his embrace and tried to wipe away her tears and calm her freaked out mind.

And then she noticed something else. Her hands weren't covered in blood. Neither were her clothes. There were a few smudges, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought. She looked over toward the body to find that it wasn't even close to as torn apart as she could have sworn it was just seconds ago. It did have bite marks and gashes where claws dug in, but it wasn't the picture she had seen.

Now Rose was confused.

"But I- but it... I... wha'... how...?" She stuttered, not sure if she was shivering from the cold or her recent experience that apparently hadn't even happened.

The Doctor looked down at her, wondering what it was she had seen. Sure, the body that was lying five feet away was horrible to look at, but could it have really caused her to freak out to such a degree? And now, looking at the body, she seemed to be confused. She looked at it as if she hadn't seen it before. As if it was some puzzling mystery.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, the time lord put his hands on the shaking girls shoulders and made her face him. He gave her his best no-nonsense look.

"Rose, tell me exactly what happened." He commanded, though gently, for he knew that she was in a fragile state.

She was just opening her mouth to speak when her eyes widened.

"Doctor, look out!" She cried, but too late. The Doctor felt something hard make contact with the back of his skull. His head swam as a terrible pain erupted there. His vision was cloudy and he could just barely register screams that sounded distinctly like Rose's.

The time lord could see the blurry shape of a person grab her, dragging her away kicking and screaming. He tried to reach out to her, to help her in any way he could, but then he felt another blow to his head and he was out like a light.

**(A/N And that's chapter two. As this story progresses, there will be more gory scenes. If it gets too bad, please let me know whether I should lighten it a bit or just change the rating to M. Please say what you think and if I should carry on with this story in the reviews. Till next time...)**


	3. Separated

**(A/N Hello again! I'm back with another chappy! Sorry this took so long. Don't expect to get a chapter every couple days or something like that because I'm not that awesome. (Anymore.) Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not owned by me and it never will be. End of story. **

**I hope you enjoy :). Here's chapter 3 comin at cha...)**

**Things That are Strange...**

**Separated...**

"Doctor, look out!" She shouted. She couldn't stop it though. The metal pole hit his skull with a frightening sound, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he fell over, just barely catching himself with his hands.

"Doctor!? Doc-" Rose was cut off when a pair of gruff hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back harshly. She protested, kicking and screaming. She tried to hit her captor, but wasn't able to manage even a single punch.

Then they hit The Doctor again, earning a horrified scream from Rose when she saw the blood that was slowly darkening his hair.

"Let me go! Stop hurting him! Leave us alone!" Rose pleaded, though her commands fell on deaf ears.

The rain had quickly picked up, now a downpour pounding on the roof above. She could hardly even hear her own thoughts, though they were mostly just a jumbled mess. There was only one thing she was certain of. She had to help The Doctor.

She was suddenly lifted up and thrown over a man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. From the angle she was in, she couldn't see anything, much less what they were doing to The Doctor. The man started to walk out into the rain as she struggled in his grip.

Rose lifted her head up and saw two more men, mere silhouettes in the darkness and rain. They held crude, makeshift weapons, one sporting a metal pipe and the other holding a long piece of wood.

But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was that they were leaving The Doctor behind. They were taking her away and leaving him behind, separating Rose from her Doctor. Well she wasn't going to have that.

With one powerful swing, the head of the man who was carrying her got acquainted with her elbow, and she was dropped.

It only took her seconds to get herself on her feet, then she was running. Running back to The Doctor. She could hear angry shouts behind her. Rose wasn't sure what she could do, all she knew was that he needed her and she had to get them away. Back to the TARDIS.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. She slipped in a puddle, and in moments there was a man on top of her. His fingers were wrapped around her throat, effectively cutting off her air. Rose's hands shot up to her neck. She pulled and tugged, trying to stop this assault, but it wasn't easy to do when she couldn't breath.

_No! I will not die like this! _She screamed in her head, gasping for air. _Must... keep... fighting..._ She kept up the struggle until her head started to spin and her world turned to black.

OoOoOoOoO

_He could hear her screaming, screaming his name. She sounded so scared. He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright. He wanted to protect her from whoever or whatever it was that was causing her fear. _

_But he couldn't. It was like they were on opposite sides of an unforgiving wall, separated from each other, and she was being taken farther and farther away. He was stuck; trapped in this world of darkness, unable to escape. _

_He didn't know what was going on. That scared him, the not knowing. He was _The Doctor_ for Rassilon's sake! He _always_ knew what to do! But not this time. At that moment, he felt like nothing. A useless lump of nothing. He had no plan and no way to escape. _

_Yet there it was, a shiny blue door. TARDIS blue. It beckoned to him. If he would only open it, then he could go to her. Rescue Rose. _His _Rose. All he had to do was walk over to it and push it open. His mind screamed at him to do it. His legs ached to run for the door. But he couldn't. He couldn't even move. It was as if his feet were super glued to the floor. _

_He heard another scream. Only, it wasn't Rose's, it was his own. _

The Doctor woke with a start, snapping into an upright position. He quickly thought better of it though, because his head ached and his vision was blurring. He could just barely hear the soft drone of a voice as hands were pressed to his chest, pushing him back down.

"Whoa there cowboy. You aren't quite ready for that yet." It was a woman's voice. American accent, if he was hearing correctly. He looked up toward the direction of the voice and his eyes focused on a face. She was a brunette, her eyes a deep forest green. Those same eyes looked down on him with concern.

"Where am I?" The Doctor asked, his voice coming out ragged. _Why is my throat so sore? _

The un-named woman put a finger up to his lips. "Don't speak dear. Your throat is raw. You need to give it a rest." She said.

The time lord gave her a confused look. "Why? Why would my throat be raw?" He croaked. He felt a bit stupid for asking such an unimportant question when there were many more that he should be asking, but he was curious.

"You were screaming in your sleep. It was a nightmare. Those aren't strange occurrences around here." She explained.

"Where is here?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't ignore his question this time. She looked at him for a moment, then opened her mouth and spoke.

"You're in the Nowhere Land."

**(A/N And there's the third chapter! I hope this isn't too confusing or anything. Things will be more clear as the adventure continues. Till next time...) **


	4. The Ship Bermuda

**(Disclaimer: Does it even need saying?**

**Here's chapter 4 comin at cha...**

**Things That are Strange...**

**The Ship _Bermuda... _**

"Nowhere Land? What sort of a name is that? It's rubbish, that's what it is." The Doctor knew that he was being rude, but he didn't really care. Fighting through the dizziness, he lifted himself up to a sitting position, letting his legs dangle over the side of the coach he had been lying on. The woman, who seemed to be in her mid forties, opened her mouth to respond when The Doctor cut her off.

"Cause the thing is, there can never be a nowhere. Unless we're in the Void, which we're not. But even then the Void is somewhere. Everything always has to be somewhere. Saying something is nowhere would be like saying that Jackie Tyler does not know how to slap. She most certainly does. So tell me, where am I, really?" The Doctor stared at the woman (who's mouth was gaping open) waiting for an answer.

It took several moments before the woman could even speak. Her answer was less than satisfactory.

"We don't know."

"You don't know. Well at least that's a better answer than 'Nowhere Land'." He said with a role of his eyes, the soreness in his throat forgotten. "Now here's another question. Where is Rose?"

With that The Doctor shot to his feet. He soon learned that that was a mistake. His knees buckled and he started to fall, only to be caught by the brunette woman whose name he still didn't know.

"I told you, you aren't ready for that sort of thing." The woman said as she held him upright, acting as a crutch.

"I don't care." He responded. Getting himself untangled from the woman's arms, he headed for the door leading out of the small room they were in.

when he opened the door, sunlight flooded his vision and he was momentarily blinded. The Doctor lifted his arm up to block out the light that was hurting his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around. He was standing on the deck of a small, crashed, luxury boat. All around the craft were huts and tents that looked like they had been made out of whatever someone could get their hands on. from blankets and sheets, all the way down to tables and chairs.

And even more numerous then these haphazard living quarters were the people that lived in them. Humans and aliens alike walked about the tiny village, carrying out tasks, talking to others, sitting about looking at the sky.

There was another wreckage as well. It looked like it had been there for ages, yet it was an air shuttle from the 32nd century. It was rusted and falling apart, yet the small 21st century boat he was standing on looked like it was newly crashed.

_What is going on here? _He shook the thought from his head._ No, now is not the time to delve into a mystery. I've got to find Rose! _

He ran back inside the room he had been in before. It seemed that the woman was waiting for him.

"Back so soon cowboy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked suddenly, taking the woman by surprise. That was the last question she had expected. She answered anyway.

"Charlotte." Her expression was laced with confusion.

The Doctor walked forward. Soon he was standing right in front of the woman, who was now getting worried. He looked down on her, a frightening fierceness piercing his chocolate brown gaze that didn't match the calmness of his body. Then, in a slow, commanding tone, The Doctor spoke.

"Charlotte, I ask you again. Where. Is. Rose?"

OoOoOoOoO

"_DOCTOR!" _She woke up screaming. Her body had unconsciously bolted to a sitting position. She was choking on the air she tried to take in. Rose bent over into a coughing fit, hacking up chunks of gunk she didn't know was in her throat. Once her coughing had subsided, she gratefully gulped in air. This was getting rather old, rather fast. Clearing her head, she looked around.

She was in what looked like a holding cell. A very old fashioned holding cell. It looked almost as if it had come straight out of a pirate film, complete with rusty bars, a warped, wooden plank floor, and a skeleton lying in the cell across from her. _Am I on a pirate ship? _

Rose began moving forward, but found herself being stopped after only moving a couple feet. Looking down, she saw a rope was tied around her waist. Glancing behind her, she found the other end of the rope attached to a metal loop sticking out of the wall. _Do they really think I can't untie a knot? _

Getting out of the rope wouldn't be too hard. It was opening her cage that was the problem. She began searching her jean's pockets for anything she might have that could pick a lock.She came up empty handed. They must have searched her and taken her things. It didn't really matter much to her though. The only thing she could think of that she had been carrying was her phone.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, she hauled herself to her feet and looked out the small, barred window that was on the back wall.

For a moment, she just stood there stunned. She had expected to see an ocean outside the window, but she hadn't expected to see it about forty feet below her. Rose's eyes were stretched wide. _Am I on a flying pirate ship? Or is this some sort of airship designed to look like a pirate ship?_

Below her, she could see a rocky bay, surrounded by sheer cliffs. Most of the cliffs just went straight down into the water, but at the far side of the bay there was a small... beach-ish... thing. There wasn't actually any sand. Just more dark colored rock.

Though Rose couldn't see much from her window, she was at least able to gather that the ship she was in was wedged into a large crack in the cliff face. Part of the ship was hanging out over the water, while the rest was buried in the rocks. At least that's what it looked like from where she was.

She was ripped out of her speculations by the sound of footsteps coming her way. She turned around in time to see one of her captors stop in front of her cell. She was the first to speak.

"Is this a pirate ship? You don't look much like a pirate. No parrot or eye-patch... Or cutlass."

Apparently, she had amused him, because he started to outright laugh. After a while of him laughing at her, she was starting to get annoyed.

"Oi! You could have just said no. You don't have to be so rude." She criticized, crossing her arms out in front of her. He immediately straightened up, all signs of his laughter suddenly gone. Rose didn't know whether to be worried or impressed.

"You can think and ask whatever questions you want to. You're not gonna get any answers girly." He said. He had what Rose could only describe as a rough American accent.

"Well I think you're a pirate, so I'm gonna call you one." She shot back. "Will you at least tell me what you intend to do with me?"

The man was about to speak, probably to say 'No', when shouts and terrified screams were heard over their heads. Rose couldn't make out any words.

Then Pirate guy opened her cage and walked in. She backed up as he made his way toward her. She put balled her hands into fists and got ready to fight, but she didn't have to.

He walked behind her and grabbed the rope from the metal loop. He walked out of the cell, dragging her along like a dog on a leash. She hated it, but what could she do? This guy was at least a foot taller then her and much bulkier. He'd squish her like a pancake if she tried anything.

Pirate guy led her around a few turns and then pulled her up a set of creaky stairs. She walked out into the sunlight, squinting her eyes and putting a hand up to block the sun.

Nearly half of the deck was surrounded by tall cliffs, the rest of it sticking out. The middle mast had fallen over and was leaning against the rocks, the top of it reaching just a bit over the edge. A long rope ladder led from the top to the bottom. This seemed to be the only way off the ship. Unless you jumped.

Straight ahead of her were a group of females of different ages, races, and sizes. They were scrubbing the deck as a man with a metal pipe watched them.

At the far end of the ship, a man was being shoved onto the plank. It was from there that the screams were emanating.

He was tied up. There were dark rings beneath his bloodshot eyes. His head was twitching. His whole body shaking. His mouth was contorted into a creepy grin. He looked completely mad.

"We're all gonna die." He said with an eerie calm. "Every one of us. Don't matter how tough you are.

You'll still die." Then he suddenly broke down, crying hysterically.

Rose was absolutely sure this man was insane. _But how did he get like that? _

A man sporting a bandana nodded to the one beside the nutter. With that signal, he (To Rose's horror) pushed the crazy man off the plank. Rose could hear his screaming as he fell down into the waters below. She was almost certain that she heard him hit the cliff on the way down.

Her face went white and she felt like she was gonna be sick. Then there was a tug on her rope. She snapped her head to the side to see her captor looking at her with an amused expression.

"Don't feel sorry for him. He was of his head. We did him a favor." He said. Pirate guy pulled on her rope again, this time with more force. She stumbled after him. The man led her over to the other women and tied her up to the side of the ship where a water bucket and rags were waiting for her. He turned to Rose.

"What's your name girly?" He asked with a toothy grin. She wasn't sure whether she should answer him or not, since he hadn't been very forthcoming with information himself. But from what Rose had seen, she figured it would probably be best for her if she complied.

"Rose." She answered. His smile became wider.

"Well Rose, name's Jeff. Welcome to the ship _Bermuda."_

**(Hope you liked that :). I'm gonna be gone for the next few days so don't expect another chapter till at least next week. I'm hoping it will be early next week, but I can't make promises. Please leave a review :D. Till next time...)**


End file.
